Ten Song Challenge!
by EternalDreamer-92
Summary: "Hetalia" drabbles written to songs including, but not limited to, "Suddenly I See", "Seasons of Love B", "Eye of the Tiger", and "Summer Shudder". Pairings- GerIta, PolLiet, and BelLiet. Warnings: Angst, girl/boy, and boy/boy


**A/N **Finally decided to do one of the 10 Song challenges! As _Hetalia _has really been on my mind lately, I went with that. The rules for the challenge are:

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._  
><em>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle._  
><em>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<em>  
><em>4. Do ten of these, then post them.<em>

I decided that now seemed like a good time to try one, as I've been having some serious writer's block lately. I might go back later and try this with my OC's, actually. I'm definitely going to go back and do it with something- it's really fun ^-^

One last thing before we get started- I do use the human names of the characters at a few points, so if you're not familiar with them, here's a quick guide:

Toris- Lithuania  
>Peter- Sealand<br>Raivis- Latvia  
>Eduard- Estonia<br>Feliks- Poland  
>Ludwig- Germany<br>Feliciano- Italy  
>Arthur- England<br>Gilbert- Prussia  
>Yao- China<br>Francis- France  
>Tino- Finland<br>Roderich- Austria

**Disclaimer: **Aiya. It doesn't belong to me- if it did, it would be so much angstier... *getting ideas*

-

1. Voice Mail #5- RENT

"America... It's England. Where are you? You've been gone for days... Call me, alright?"

**BEEP**

"America... Please..."

-

2. Black Cadillacs- Modest Mouse

"_Fuck it!" _Canada exclaimed to the _(always) _empty room, "I am so done with all of this..." He muttered angrily, storming out and letting the door slam behind him.

He soon broke out into a run in the hallway, desperate to escape the portraits on the walls.

-

3. Summer Shudder- AFI

"... Liet..." Poland sighed, leaning further under the tree in an attempt to escape the rain, pushing damp strands of hair out of his face as he did so.

He loved his friend. He really did. But sometimes...

_Seriously, _he fumed, _Frickin' __**Belarus**__?_

"... Toris," he sighed again, "Why do you have to be so-"

"Feliks!"

He jolted up, seeing Toris running toward him. Finally, he reached him

_(And then the song ended ^^;)_

-  
><span>4. Seasons of Love B- RENT<span>

"Peter," Tino said, smiling down at his son, "I think this is the best grade you've gotten all year!"

"Mm-hm! It is!" The young boy replied, "Raivis helped me study!"

-

5. As Long as He Needs Me (reprise)- Oliver!

Toris sighed, turning back to his brother. "Look, Eduard..." he tried to explain, "Poland... Feliks is... well..."

"He doesn't care about you!"  
>"Don't say that!" Toris snapped, regretting it as he saw the hurt in his brother's eyes. "Just... he needs me."<p>

"So do we!" Estonia cried, "Especially Latvia! I miss you, but I can go on. Latvia, though..." he sighed, trailing off.

"..." Toris turned away, not sure how to reply.

Would he really have to choose between his lover and his brothers?

-

6. Suddenly I See- KT Tunstall

Ludwig sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Mumbling something about stupid brothers and even stupider birds, he pushed through the door to the front building of his new workplace.

Really, he had liked his old job. Loved it, in fact. But then, once again, his brother and that damn bird had gotten into the office, and...

Now Ludwig was standing here. He had been lucky to land a job, he knew that, but... He sighed.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a bouncing blur bounded up to him, stopping just a few feet away.

"Ve, hello! I'm Feliciano! Are you Ludwig? Yay, you're my new partner! C'mon!"

As he was dragged off by the hyperactive (and admittedly cute) boy, he couldn't help but think that the job might turn out not to be so bad after all.

-

7. Allstar- Smashmouth

"America, you twit!"

"What'd I do?" America asked, pausing in his steps to walk into the building where the world conference was being held.

"You know what!" England exclaimed, walking into the building and gesturing at America to follow him.

"You were supposed to pick me up from my hotel today so I wouldn't have to rent a car and face your bloody insufferable drivers or cabs!" he accused.

"... _Oh_," America said, memories rushing back, "Right. Shit. I'm sorry Arthur, New York pulled me into a meeting, and..."

-

8. Eye of the Tiger- Survivor

"Ai ya!" China jumped back to avoid a blow from Japan, who had just a moment ago been holding a weapon dangerously close to his neck. He regained his balance, pushing himself off of the ground and darting around Japan, managing to get behind and pushing him to the ground, pressing a similar weapon against his back quickly.

A moment of silence passed.

And then China sighed, throwing the practice weapon to the side as he helped Japan get back up.

Panting slightly, Japan asked, "How did I do?"

"You did very well, aru," China replied with a kind smile, "However- you let me get behind you. Had I been out to kill you, that would have been the end, aru."

"Yes, I know," Japan sighed.

Another moment of comfortable silence passed, before China asked, "Want to try again, aru?"

"Of course."

-

9. Float On- Modest Mouse

Feliciano smiled, bouncing slightly as he ran out of the prison-like building he called high school.

He went over to their special tree, sitting down and waiting for just a moment before the one he was waiting for walked over.

"Ve, Ludwig, you came!" he said, jumping up and embracing the taller boy.

Embarrassed at the affection, Ludwig half-heartedly pushed him away before consenting and giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Of course. Have I ever not?"

"Well, no," Feliciano explained, "But I'm worried that one day Gilbert might not let you..." deciding to leave that subject behind, he smiled again. "But you're here now!"

-

10. Will I?- RENT

"Alfred."

"Yao."

"Francis."

"Tino."

"Roderich."

"Hi, I'm Feliks."

"Toris."

"I'm Feliciano. Let's begin."

And they began, talking, trying to solve problems, but most of all just trying to get some sense of comfort. Trying to remind themselves that they weren't the only ones going through the horrible disease.

They posed concerns- will I lose my dignity? Will I wake up tomorrow? Will anyone care if I don't?

-

Notes:

1- I'll admit, I panicked for a minute when this was the first one to come up XD It's short, and I had to spend several seconds remembering which Voice Mail it was. Once I realized, though, for some reason the first thing that came to mind was England being concerned for America (awww...)

2. Mostly inspired by the line, "And we were done, done, done with all the fuck, fuck, fucking around!" I love Angry!Canada. Poor forgotten little nation-tan *hugs*.

3. I love this song, but I wasn't sure what to write for it. I did a quick run through of the lyrics in my head, the first line to jump out at me was the "Under the summer rain" one, so I ran with it. If I had more time, it would've had Toris and Feliks making up and kissing in the rain... I might turn this into a full-length fic later, actually.

4. Inspired by the report card part of the first line. Report card makes me think kid and parent, which in Hetalia makes me think Sealand and Finland/Sweden. Not sure if this is AU or not- you decide to fit your headcanon XD

5. ... This song comes on, and I immediately think Poland and Lithuania ^^; Then the part about the child, and Latvia springs to mind... ^^ I actually rather like this one.

6. I actually rather like this one, too. AU, of course. I was considering turning this into a longer one later, but I kind of like it leaving it there. Thoughts?

7. … Yeah, I have no clue.

8. Whenever I hear _Eye of the Tiger_, I think training, aru. And I wanted to have something with Japan and China (I am such a China fangirl), so I went with this, aru!

9. I think bubbly/happy, and I immediately think Italy XD That somehow lead to an AU-ish sort of thing with a bit of Germany/Italy (because I love that pairing 3)

10. AU again. Well, this ended up being based more on "Life Support" at the beginning, but I got "Will I?" in there in the end. If you're not familiar with _RENT_- this is pretty much the people/nations listed in a support group for people with HIV/AIDS. Italy, who has the last line of "I'm Feliciano. Let's begin" is leading the meeting. The last paragraph is more inspired by "Will I?"- "Will I lose my dignity, will someone care? Will I wake tomorrow from this nightmare?"

This is another one I'm considering expanding upon. The characters in the group, by the by, were picked pretty much randomly (in a "Let's start listing _Hetalia _characters!" style)... until Poland. Yes, I totally did that on purpose.

(... I am ridiculously tempted to do some kind of _Hetalia _parody of _RENT _now... Oh god, just picturing them all singing "La Boheme"...) 


End file.
